1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a lock assembly with a flexible shackle, more particularly to a lock assembly which is easy to manufacture and assemble and which is convenient to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional lock assembly which has a flexible shackle and which is typically used for a bicycle. The conventional lock assembly generally includes a lock shell 10, a key plug 11, flexible shackle 17 (shown in part), a locking ball 13 and a covering plate 14. The lock shell 10 has a generally annular peripheral surface formed with a first radial hole 101 and a second radial hole 102 which extends in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the first radial hole 101. The lock shell 10 further has an end surface which is formed with a plurality of aligned tumbler-receiving holes 103 and a ball-receiving channel 104 that is accessible via the end surface and that intercommunicates the first and second radial holes 101,102. The key plug 11 is disposed rotatably in the first radial hole 101 and is formed with a ball-receiving notch 112 in the peripheral surface of an inner end portion of the key plug 11. After a plurality of tumbler segments 15 and tumbler springs 16 have been disposed respectively in a corresponding one of the tumbler-receiving holes 103 and a locking ball 13 is received in the ball-receiving channel 104, the covering plate 14 is mounted on the lock shell 10 so as to cover the end surface in order to retain the tumbler segments 15 and the tumbler springs 16 in the tumbler-receiving holes 103. The flexible shackle 17 has a first end connected to the lock shell 10 and a second end having a retaining member 12 connected thereto. The retaining member 12 is insertable into the second radial hole 102 and is generally a cylindrical rod which has a peripheral surface that is formed with an annular groove 121.
When an appropriate key 18 is inserted into a keyway formed in the key plug 11, the key plug 11 is rotatable between a locking position, wherein the retaining member 12 of the flexible shackle 17 is inserted into the second radial hole 102 and the ball-receiving notch 112 of the key plug 11 is misaligned with the locking ball 13 so as to permit extension of the locking ball 13 into the second radial hole 102 to engage the annular groove 121 of the retaining member 12 in order to retain the retaining member 12 in the second radial hole 102, and an unlocking position, wherein the ball-receiving notch 112 is aligned with the locking ball 13 and the retaining member 12 can be pulled to move outwardly so as to urge the locking ball 13 to disengage the annular groove 121 of the retaining member 121 and engage the ball-receiving notch 112 in order to permit extraction of the retaining member 12 from the second radial hole 102.
The aforementioned conventional lock assembly has the following drawbacks:
(1) Referring again to FIG. 2, since the aforementioned conventional lock assembly employs a tumblers-type key plug 11, the lock shell 10 must be formed with a plurality of tumbler-receiving holes 103 for disposing the tumbler segments 15 and the tumbler springs 16 therein and must be provided with a covering plate 14 for retaining the tumbler segments 15 and the tumbler springs 16 in the tumbler-receiving holes 103. Forming the tumbler-receiving holes 103 and assembling the tumbler segments 15 and the tumbler springs 16 in the tumbler-receiving holes 103 increase the complexity of the manufacturing process, thereby resulting in a longer production time and in an increased production cost. PA1 (2) Referring to FIG. 2, the connection between the first end of the flexible shackle 17 and the lock shell 10 is achieved by an additional process, thereby inconveniencing the manufacture thereof. PA1 (3) To unlock the aforementioned conventional lock assembly, one of the user's hands holds the lock shell 10, while the other one of the user's hands rotates the key plug 11 from the locking position to the unlocking position with the use of the appropriate key 18. However, since the retaining member 12 cannot be ejected automatically from the second radial hole 102 of the lock shell 10 after the key plug 11 has been rotated to the unlocking position, the retaining member 12 must be extracted with the use of one of the user's hands. It is inconvenient for the user to hold the lock shell 10 and rotate the key plug 11 to the unlocking position at the same time with the use of one hand, while the flexible shackle 17 is pulled to permit extraction of the retaining member 12 with the use of the other hand. Accordingly, the same problem is encountered when inserting and retaining the retaining member 12 in the second radial hole 102. That is, the user must hold the lock shell 10 and rotate the key plug 11 at the same time with the use of one hand, while the retaining member 12 is inserted into the second radial hole 102 with the use of the other hand.